


Revenge

by Aurelia_Tepes



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Demon!Reaper, M/M, Mage!Jack, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurelia_Tepes/pseuds/Aurelia_Tepes
Summary: Jack is a Master Mage and seeks Revenge on those who killed all in his Chantry, so he decides the best way is to summon a demon and make a deal.A Secret Santa Gift!





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The old mage was working on the magic required to summon the monster- the demon. He wanted revenge and this was the best way how, at least that he could think of. He had the runes lain out and the room dark enough that he could see what he was doing. 

“Now just need a couple mana potions and then I can start my summons.” He mutters, searching in boxes. This would drain him for quite a bit of his mana for quite awhile but it would be worth it to get what he wants.

He starts the summoning, concentrating heavily and mumbling the words. His eyes glowed blue as he continued to murmur. His hands got the same glow as his eyes and he began to sweat partially- this was taking a lot out of him.

Slowly, emerging from the intricate circles placed at his feet was a blackened figure. It slowly took on the shape of the demon he was trying to summon. Though he would admit, the thing looked very similar to an old friend- was that a power of it? To transform into familiar faces? Once fully formed, it was a cloaked man, demon, who looked familiar.

“Well, well. Why have you summoned me… Mage?” It rumbled, a smile in its voice under the hood.

“I seek revenge, I want the names of those who attacked my Chantry! Where they are located, and how to destroy them if need be!” The Master mage sneered, face red and angry.  
The demon chuckled lowly, he had many eyes opened and slitted- all red and vibrant. He raised his hands in surrender when the mage tensed. He slowly took off his hood and Jack narrowed his eyes.

“Why do you look so familiar?” Jack responds, looking all over the demon. The said demon just kept a small smile on his face and all but ignored the question.

“I can do that, but you must pay a price.” He made an emphasis on the word ‘price’. Jack blinked rapidly before sighing, shoulders sagged.

“What’s the price?” Jack asked, growing worried when the demon’s smile widened.

“Either you fuck me or I fuck you-either way someone is getting wrecked.” The demon spoke and Jack’s face flared up in embarrassment. Revenge in exchange for such a thing?

“Why this?” Jack finds himself asking, face still bright red. He began to take out his outer layers of clothing. He was gonna do it, he wanted revenge more than anything else. The demon moved close to cup the mage’s face. “What can I call you?”

“Mmm, I haven’t had… Well, I need the energy and the power to do as you want. Call me Reaper.” He chuckles, rubbing his thumb on his lower lip, Jack’s face is red. Reaper brought him close, nipping his lip. Jack flailed a bit before gripping his shoulders and tried to be calm as the demon’s hands rested on his hips. Reaper started to leave marks on the mage’s pale skin, whose face was in a frown.”You may dislike this now but you’ll be screaming in pleasure soon.”

“Mmm, whatever you say.” He murmurs and he’s thrown for a loop when he’s lain on a goddamn bed. And apparently he had made a noise as Reaper began to chuckle lowly. Though he’d admit, the bed was nice and soft.

“I’m a demon, I can do near anything.” He responds softly, starting to take off the other’s clothes.He going gentle, as to not harm his soon to be lover. “You’re adorable when you’re all red with embarrassment.”

“Shut up and get on with it you damned demon!” Jack huffed, closing his eyes as Reaper gave him hickies that started at his neck and went down his chest. The demon was pretty naked himself, save some underwear.

“Such a demanding human.” Reaper sneered and reached into the other’s boxers before sliding them off with a chuckle as the man got redder and his member twitched. It was half hard, and a nice size. The lust demon started to stroke him, a smile on its face.

“Y-You didn’t answer me… Why do you look familiar? Jack stuttered out as he was stroked, eyes glaring at the demon.

“I simply took the form of the one person you desire.” The demon sighed, it was a half truth in reality. He just didn’t have the heart to tell the mage that he used to be his best friend. Besides, Reaper doubted Jack would believe him. “If you wish, you can call their name out- doesn’t matter to me.”

Before Jack could respond, Reaper began to bob his head as he sucked earning a low gasp from the mage and trembling hands threaded into its long, dark brown hair. He spread his legs a bit to give the lust demon room. His thighs tremble as well, it’s been sometime since this had happened.

“H-Hey!” Jack gasped as he was prodded, making a soft moan when Reaper chuckled around him. The demon continued to prep and stretch the mage as he bobbed his head. Jack moaned softly, trembling. Eventually Reaper fully stretched and prepped Jack. His slightly sharp teeth scraped Jack’s navel before giving soft kisses. He moved up to kiss his pecs and play with his nips.

The lust demon positioned himself, gently moving Jack’s legs to wrap around his hips. He grabbed the mage’s hand as he pressed in, Jack squeezed his hand while closing his eyes and tried breathing evenly.

Once fully inside, Reaper paused for a bit before starting a rough and fast pace. This earned a gasp and loud moans from the mage, whose face was absolutely red. Reaper’s hand stroked Jack’s member in tune with the pace he had set. Jack made soft noises and moans, embarrassed of getting louder. He had no idea if anyone could hear him, and he didn’t want to risk it. Reaper pressed closer to him and continued his rough and fast pace as he gives the mage a kiss to the lips.Jack moans into the kiss,soon cumming. Reaper grunts and continues to thrust chuckling softly, moving to give the man hickies on his neck. By the time Reaper was close, Jack was approaching his second climax. 

“I’m close,” Reaper told Jack and the mage whimpered softly. The two ended up reaching completion. He pants and holds the human close before pulling away and slowly pulls out, earning a groan and sigh from Jack. Reaper left and came back with a rag and some water and started to clean the human up. 

Jack was groggy, sluggish and tired. He hadn’t expended that much energy in quite some time and now he hoped the demon would comply with his side of the deal. Though, he would admit- he did like how tender and caring he was being now. Though he was curious as to why.

“Here,” A scroll appeared in his hand after he cleaned Jack up, to which the man gratefully took. “You can rest here but once you leave through that door you’ll be back in your summon room.”

“Thank you.” Jack says and he smiles, Reaper blinks and nods before standing and heading out leaving Jack to look over the scroll and recover. Jack watched the demon go into another room besides the door that supposedly lead him back to his place. He smiled again and looked at the scroll. Finally, he’d get what he needs.


End file.
